The Protector
by chocolateday
Summary: Baekhyun yang menginginkan kebahagian dan kebebasan, sedangkan Chanyeol, pria baik hati yang Baekhyun anggap sebagai malaikat pelindungnya, berusaha untuk mewujudkannya walaupun tidak mudah. Warning! GS!Baekhyun. Rated M. RnR please.


"Berhenti kalian!" Teriakan keras dari seseorang tidak menghentikan langkah kaki kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Mereka berlari tak tentu arah mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri. Saling bergandengan tangan dengan langkah kaki semakin cepat seiring dengan semakin kerasnya teriakan orang-orang di belakang mereka.

Nafas memburu saling bersautan dan keringat yang mengalir di tubuh mereka. Sesekali kepala sang lelaki menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan keadaan.

"Bertahanlah." Bisik si pria saat dirasa si gadis sedikit melemah. Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu memeluk pinggang si gadis dan menariknya ke belakang sebuah rumah. Menghimpit tubuh kecil si gadis bernama Baekhyun dengan tubuh besarnya. Nafas dan desakan jantung keduanya semakin memburu saat langkah kaki terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Bahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" suara berat dari salah seorang yang mengejar mereka terdengar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya takut. Tangannya semakin memeluk pinggang Chanyeol erat dan Chanyeol semakin menekan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk sekali. Menahan air mata yang sejak tadi telah menumpuk di kelopak matanya. Memilih untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan ketakutan.

"Hei kau tau Baek? Aku sangat ingin melindungimu seperti ini sejak dulu." Bisik Chanyeol lagi berusaha membuat wanitanya merasa tenang. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu tetap pada senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun bagaikan mendapat keberuntungan dikehidupan kelamnya. Mendapatkan alasan untuk tetap hidup dan bernafas. Menikmati hari-harinya bersama Chanyeol.

Srekk

"Siapa di sana?!" Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras di tengah keheningan malam. Tubuh mereka seketika menegang. Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk tetap diam. Dan Baekhyun menurut. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri sambil memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membungkuk, mengambil sebuah batu. Dengan hati-hati ia melemparkan batu itu sebuah semak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Berhasil.

Orang-orang itu segera bergegas mengikuti asal suara. Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Sudah tidak ada. Kau sudah bisa bernafas sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya lalu menghela nafas lega. Ia benar-benar takut jika orang-orang itu menemukannya dan akan memisahkannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Chanyeol.." Air mata yang sedari tadi Baekhyun tahan akhirnya tumpah. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol sangat erat. Chanyeol membalasnya. Lelaki bermarga Park itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di leher Baekhyun. Saling memeluk sama eratnya. Saling menyalurkan rasa lega dan syukur karena mereka masih bisa bersama.

"Wah! Drama macam apa ini?" suara santai dari seorang lelaki membuat tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali menegang. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyembunyikan tubuh kecil Baekhyun di belakang tubuh besarnya. Matanya waspada menatap seorang lelaki berkulit pucat di depannya.

"Oh Sehun." gumam Chanyeol penuh benci. Lelaki bernama Sehun itu menyeringai. Menatap tangan kecil Baekhyun yang mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol di bagian pinggang. Melihat ketakutan dari sepasang kekasih itu membuat Sehun semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dingin lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Jadi berikan Baekhyun padaku sekarang dan kau bisa pergi dengan selamat."

"Dalam mimpimu bajingan!" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam. Menyembunyikan ketakutannya demi menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol kumohon.." gumam Baekhyun ketakutan. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun agar gadis itu tenang. Sedangkan Sehun, menyeringai lebar. Drama macam apa ini? Pikirnya. Chanyeol adalah seorang yang tidak lebih dari pengkhianat. Dan sialnya, wanita yang telah diklaim oleh Sehun, lebih memilih pergi bersama si pencuri itu.

"Baekhyun milik-"

"Bukan! Aku bukan milikmu!" Seru Baekhyun masih dari belakang tubuh Chanyeol. Dalam hatinya berdoa agar Tuhan masih mau menyelamatkan mereka kali ini. Ia ingin terus bersama Chanyeol, walau dia memang belum memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan pria yang melindunginya saat ini, setidaknya ada kepercayaan untuknya.

Ya, Baekhyun percaya jika Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskannya.

Dan Chanyeol juga tidak akan memberikannya pada Oh Sehun. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau hidup sebagai pelampiasan nafsu dari si pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Oh sayang, ayolah, kau lupa siapa yang membelimu dari bibi yang suka memukulmu itu hm? Aku tak yakin kau masih hidup jika aku tak membelimu hari itu." Balas Sehun remeh. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Jika ada hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini, itu adalah Oh Sehun dan masa lalu kelamnya. Baekhyun sudah berusaha melupakannya dan memulai hidup baru bersama Chanyeol, tapi bayangan masa lalu itu terus menghantuinya.

"Pergilah." Ujar Chanyeol menatap dingin Sehun. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi." Ucap Sehun santai. Sedangkan Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Tidak mungkin, Sehun tidak pernah mau diperintah. Bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa memerintahnya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi seminggu dari sekarang, untuk mengambil Baekhyun. Pastikan kau sudah mau kembali ke rumahku sayang."

Setelah memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Baekhyun, Sehun pergi bersama orang-orangnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghela nafas bersamaan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya yang langsung disambut pelukan erat oleh Baekhyun. Pria itu mengusap punggung Baekhyun menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa, kau aman sekarang." Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun lalu mengecup kepalanya sayang. Baekhyun mengangguk, berusaha menahan air mata serta ketakutannya.

Ia tidak mungkin membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi merasa khawatir. Ia sudah terlalu menyusahkan Chanyeol sejak pria itu memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rumah Sehun yang bisa dibilang bagaikan neraka. Sekarang mereka tidak memiliki apapun, kecuali beberapa lembar uang di saku Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sempat mereka curi sebelum kabur.

Tapi tetap saja mereka gelandangan, kapanpun uang di saku mereka bisa saja habis dan mereka tak memiliki tempat tujuan.

Tapi Baekhyun yakin, bersama dengan Chanyeol ia aman, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun percaya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku punya seorang kenalan di sekitar sini. Karena kita harus berhemat mungkin kita bisa meminta sedikit makanan, tapi aku tidak yakin kita bisa menginap." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menggaruk rambutnya kebingungan. Baekhyun mengernyit, ia tidak suka melihat gurat kebingungan di wajah Chanyeol.

Pria itu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, sampai-sampai luka di sudut matanya tak dihiraukannya. Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku tidak akan mati walau malam ini aku tidak makan." Balas Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di bawah sinar bulan. Gelap dan dingin. Tidak ada yang berniat membahas kejadian atau ucapan Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun menarik jaket tipisnya berharap bisa mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung melepaskan jaketnya yang lebih tebal, menyisakan kaos turtle neck berwarna merah maroon, dan memasangkan jaket itu di tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tid-"

"Tak apa, aku tau kau tidak suka dingin. Lagipula aku sedikit merasa panas karena berlarian tadi." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum hangat yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya sendu. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Ia sangat tau jika Baekhyun belum merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, setidaknya belum, yang berarti Baekhyun akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti.

Dan sampai hari itu tiba, Chanyeol akan setia berada di sampingnya, tak peduli semua orang menentang hubungan mereka.

Yang jelas Chanyeol akan melindungi wanita yang sekarang ada di dalam rengkuhannya. Chanyeol memang tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun pada Baekhyun.

Ia tidak memiliki harta seperti Sehun, dan juga ia bukan pria yang memiliki pekerjaan tetap, tapi Chanyeol berjanji akan selalu membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

~April 25, 2017


End file.
